Burn Deck
Burn Decks are designed to "burn" the opponent's Life Points down to 0 with waves of cards that inflict Effect Damage (instead of relying on Battle Damage, like an Aggro Deck). These Decks are usually slow (with perhaps just 800-1200 damage per turn) and are usually combined with Stall Decks to maximize inflicted damage while protecting the user's Life Points. However, there are several counters to Burn Decks (see Counter Burn Deck). The most threatening is "Prime Material Dragon", although cards like "Lava Golem", "Volcanic Queen", "Divine Wrath" and "Bad Reaction to Simochi" can reverse this. However, there are many other threats: * "Tele-DAD", "Gladiator Beasts" and "Lightsworns" Decks can cause large amounts of damage to Burn users. * Because Burn Decks mostly rely on stall cards to prevent taking battle damage, they are highly vulnerable to Spell and Trap removal. A Burn Deck must therefore contain plenty of Counter Traps and Counter Spells, like "Solemn Judgment", "Dark Bribe", "Judgment of Anubis" (because "Mystical Space Typhoon" is a standard removal card), and "Seven Tools of the Bandit". * Faster burn Decks leave the player without any cards quickly, so a way to refill the player's hand is needed. Stall Burn The main priority of this Deck is to stall using cards such as "Gravity Bind", "Level Limit - Area B" and "Swords of Revealing Light" and slowly inflict damage with cards such as "Solar Flare Dragon", "Stealth Bird", "Lava Golem" and "Wave-Motion Cannon". One must also pack defense against Spell and Trap destruction, due to the Deck's reliance on Continuous Cards. Recommended cards Monsters * Lava Golem * Solar Flare Dragon * Raging Flame Sprite * Volcanic Slicer * Bowganian * Stealth Bird * Des Koala * Princess of Tsurugi * Marshmallon * Spirit Reaper Spells * Wave-Motion Cannon * Poison of the Old Man * Ookazi * Swords of Revealing Light * Dark Room of Nightmare * Level Limit - Area B * Messenger of Peace * Scapegoat * Dark Room of Nightmare Traps * Just Desserts * Ceasefire * Secret Barrel * Magic Cylinder * Dimension Wall * Gravity Bind * Waboku * Threatening Roar * Negate Attack * Nightmare Wheel FIRE/Pyro Burn Recommended cards Monsters * Lava Golem * Solar Flare Dragon * Volcanic Slicer * Volcanic Scattershot * Volcanic Counter * Fire Trooper * UFO Turtle * Des Koala * Stealth Bird Spells * Tremendous Fire * Ookazi * Soul of Fire * Level Limit - Area B * Swords of Revealing Light * Nightmare's Steelcage * Stumbling * Messenger of Peace * Meteor of Destruction * Lightning Vortex Traps * Just Desserts * Ceasefire * Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai * Meteor Flare * Backfire * Gravity Bind * Magic Cylinder * Dimension Wall * Solemn Judgment * Secret Barrel * Skull Invitation * Torrential Tribute * Sakuretsu Armor Molten Burn The Molten Burn Deck is a Deck that focuses on burning your opponent with FIRE monsters. Cards like "Solar Flare Dragon" and "The Thing in the Crater" keep monsters on your field. Recommended cards Monsters * Lava Golem * Volcanic Queen * Solar Flare Dragon * Volcanic Slicer * Fire Trooper * Inferno * Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch * King Pyron * Raging Flame Sprite * Ultimate Baseball Kid * Laval Magma Cannoneer * Flame Spirit Ignis * UFO Turtle * The Thing in the Crater Spells * Tremendous Fire * Ookazi * Soul of Fire * Molten Destruction Traps * Backfire * Meteor Flare Extra Deck * Grenosaurus Volcanic Burn See: Volcanic Strategy of this burn deck is to attack and burn your opponent with Pyro-Type monsters. There are also some des Recommended cards Monsters * Volcanic Doomfire * Volcanic Hammerer * Volcanic Rocket * Volcanic Slicer * Solar Flare Dragon * Volcanic Scattershot * Volcanic Counter * Volcanic Shell * Volcanic Blaster * UFO Turtle * Laval Magma Cannoneer * Flamvell Fiend * Royal Firestorm Guards Spells * Blaze Accelerator * Tri-Blaze Accelerator * Wild Fire * Soul of Fire * Tremendous Fire * Ookazi * Molten Destruction * Black Pendant Traps * Volcanic Recharge * Backfire * Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai * Meteor Flare Extra Deck * Grenosaurus Simochi Burn (Anti-Cure, Anti-Heal) See: Anti-Cure for the main article Recommended cards Monsters * Brain Jacker * Burning Algae * Lava Golem * Marshmallon * Mask of Darkness * Nurse Reficule the Fallen One * Sangan * Stray Asmodian Spells * Nightmare's Steelcage * Messenger of Peace * Rain of Mercy * Soul Taker * Swords of Revealing Light * Upstart Goblin * Snatch Steal (Traditional Only) Traps * Bad Reaction to Simochi * Dark Bribe * Dark Cure * Dimension Wall * Trap of Darkness * Gift Card * Gravity Bind * Magic Cylinder * The Paths of Destiny * Trap Reclamation Direct Burn An effective way to burn your opponent quickly is to use monsters that can attack your opponent directly while protecting yourself with stall cards. Another version of this is to use Shadow Delver's effect to allow Level 4 or lower DARK monsters to attack your opponent's Life Points directly. By using monsters such as "Prometheus, King of the Shadows" or any high Level DARK monster equipped with 1 or more "Demotion", this can become an OTK. Recommended cards Monsters * Drill Barnacle * Raging Flame Sprite * Inaba White Rabbit * Servant of Catabolism * Spell Striker * Jinzo - Returner * Jinzo 7 * Rainbow Flower * Submarineroid * Wattcobra * Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu * Sonic Shooter * Cybernetic Magician Spells * Level Limit - Area B * Infected Mail * Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce * Megamorph * Giant Trunade * Heart of Clear Water Traps * Gravity Bind * Ordeal of a Traveler * Minor Goblin Official * Trap Jammer * Magic Jammer * Robbin' Goblin * Robbin' Zombie Zombie Burn See: Zombie Burn Deck Recommended cards Monsters * Supersonic Skull Flame * Skull Flame * Burning Skull Head * Skull Conductor * Malevolent Mech - Goku En * Zombie Mammoth * Poison Mummy * Spirit Reaper * Pyramid Turtle * Goblin Zombie Spells * Call of the Mummy * Everliving Underworld Cannon * Inferno Reckless Summon * Creature Swap * Vengeful Servant * Book of Life Traps * Zoma the Spirit * Call of the Haunted Dark Snake Syndrome Burn The main point of this Deck is to activate "Dark Snake Syndrome" and protect your Life Points with "Des Wombat", keeping your life points above your opponents. Recommended cards Monsters * Des Wombat * Solar Flare Dragon * Black-Winged Dragon * Prime Material Dragon * Carrierroid Spells * Dark Snake Syndrome * Mist Body * Chain Energy * Toll * Dark Room of Nightmare * Messenger of Peace * Level Limit - Area B Traps * Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment * Astral Barrier * Spirit Barrier * Bad Reaction to Simochi * Rainbow Life * Gravity Bind * Life Absorbing Machine Raging Lava Stall Burn This is a Deck that heavily relies on dealing effect damage while also restricting your opponents attacks. The main cards needed for this Deck are "Lava Golem" and "Raging Flame Sprite". It mainly consists of cards that can easily deal a lot of effect damage while also protecting your monsters from destruction. Cards with extremely high defense work perfectly for this kind of Deck. Cards like "Prime Material Dragon" or "Black-Winged Dragon" can cause a lot of trouble for you, but cards that can instantly stop their Summon or attacks can work perfectly against them. You may want to add a few Tuner monsters for some Synchro support. Recommended cards Monsters * Lava Golem * Raging Flame Sprite * Solar Flare Dragon * Blast Sphere * Bowganian * Swift Scarecrow Spells * Wave-Motion Cannon * Mask of the Accursed * Level Limit - Area B * Dark Room of Nightmare * Nightmare's Steelcage Traps * Wall of Revealing Light * Nightmare Wheel * Gravity Bind Chain-Heal See: Chain-Heal Recommended cards Monsters * Nurse Reficule the Fallen One * Morphing Jar Spells * Chain Strike * Upstart Goblin * Pot of Duality Traps * Accumulated Fortune * Reckless Greed * Bad Reaction to Simochi * Gift Card * The Paths of Destiny * Threatening Roar * Waboku * Jar of Greed * Legacy of Yata-Garasu * Ceasefire Chain Burn (non-OTK) This Deck focuses on more sustained damage using Spells/Traps that chain together. While "Chain Strike" is certainly part of the Deck's strategy it is by no means impossible to win without it. Instead of linking little sparks to each other and burning your opponent down in one blazing combo, you force a gridlock using stall cards so that attacking is not a viable option for opponents. Chainable stall cards such as "Threatening Roar" and "Swift Scarecrow" can be used in supplement to more reliable stall cards such as "Gravity Bind" and "Marshmallon". "Ojama Trio" works even better here by shutting down monster zones (but be careful of tuners that will turn them into a powerful synchro!). "Lava Golem" and "Volcanic Queen" are two of the best cards for this deck since they deal consistent burn damage, get rid of any nasty monsters on the field like "Prime Material Dragon" or "Great Shogun Shien", and either can't attack through stall cards or get their painful attacks returned by "Magic Cylinder" and "Dimension Wall". By also running many of the normal burning and drawing cards of a chain strike deck, winning by the second or third turn still very easily happens. Recommended cards Monsters * Lava Golem or Volcanic Queen * Swift Scarecrow or Battle Fader * Marshmallon * Mask of Darkness Spells * Mystical Space Typhoon or Double Snare (side deck) Traps * Magic Cylinder * Dimension Wall * Threatening Roar or Waboku * Gravity Bind * Fairy Wind Reactor Burn : This Deck revolves around the three Reactor monsters, working to Special Summon "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" while dealing damage to your opponent until you can. Recommended cards Monsters * Flying Fortress SKY FIRE * Summon Reactor・SK * Trap Reactor・Y FI * Spell Reactor・RE * Solar Flare Dragon * Volcanic Queen * Marshmallon * Raging Flame Sprite * Stealth Bird Spells * Tremendous Fire * Messenger of Peace * Swords of Revealing Light * Ookazi * Wave-Motion Cannon * Meteor of Destruction * Dark Room of Nightmare * Nightmare's Steelcage * Poison of the Old Man Traps * Gravity Bind * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow * Fake Explosion * Hidden Soldiers * Meteor Flare * Secret Barrel * Magic Cylinder * Call of the Haunted Extra * Blood Mefist * Dark Flattop Dark Stall Burn This Deck can inflict a huge amount of damage using "Dark Room of Nightmare" and "Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua", also you can use dark monsters to add a real block to your opponent, cards on this Deck are focused in Summoning a lot of times so you really want cards that can do that. Use some tokens to stall your opponent while you destroy your opponent's Life Points, you may also want to block your opponent's attacks and destruction effects so you should add "Magic Cylinder" and "Stardust Dragon". Now the perfect Synchro to stop your opponents' effect damage is "Black-Winged Dragon". Focus on Special Summoning Recommended cards Monsters * Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua * Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu * Phantom Skyblaster * Scrap Worm * Stealth Bird * Summon Reactor SK * Krebons * Needle Burrower * Armored Axon Kicker * Spell Reactor・RE * Glow-Up Bulb (Traditional Format only) * Turbo Booster * Creation Resonator * Trap Reactor・Y FI Spells * Dark Room of Nightmare * Darkworld Shackles * Wave-Motion Cannon * Mausoleum of the Emperor * Misfortune * Cursed Bill * Ante * Inferno Reckless Summon Traps * Just Desserts * Ceasefire * Fatal Abacus * Magic Cylinder * Ominous Fortunetelling * Stardust Shimmer * Ojama Trio * Fire Darts Extra Deck * Black-Winged Dragon * Tempest Magician * Ally of Justice Decisive Armor * Armory Arm * Formula Synchron * Stardust Dragon * Shooting Star Dragon * Blood Mephist * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Scrap Twin Dragon Herald Cannon Burn The Herald Cannon Burn focuses in locking opponent with "Herald of Perfection" and inflicting Burn damage using "Wave-Motion Cannon". Recommended cards Monsters * Herald of Perfection * Senju of the Thousand Hands * Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands * Herald of Orange Light * Herald of Purple Light * Herald of Green Light * Marshmallon Spells * Dawn of the Herald * Advanced Ritual Art * Dark Factory of Mass Production * Preparation of Rites * Wave-Motion Cannon Traps * Royal Decree Herald Cannon Effect Burn This burn deck concentrate on Ritual Summoning Herald of Perfection which protects destructive Spell card Wave-Motion Cannon. There are also burn cards like Fairy Archer and Marshmallon. In opposition to "Herald Cannon Burn" there are no Normal Monsters. Recommended cards Monsters * Herald of Perfection * Senju of the Thousand Hands * Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands * Herald of Orange Light * Herald of Green Light * Herald of Purple Light * Fairy Archer * Athena * Nova Summoner * Marshmallon Spells * Dawn of the Herald * Wave-Motion Cannon * Preparation of Rites * Messenger of Peace * Swords of Revealing Light * The Sanctuary in the Sky Traps * Royal Decree Extra Deck * Number 16: Shock Master Bubbleman Burn The Bubbleman Burn Deck is a very fast version of the Burn Deck, which uses cards like "Elemental HERO Bubbleman" and "Card of Sanctity" to draw Normal or Quick-Play Spell Cards which inflict damage. These Decks are made up mostly of one-time burn cards and self-milling cards that go to the Graveyard after they are used, making "Bubbleman" and "Card of Sanctity" more playable. Stall cards are not recommended, since the drawing effect of "Bubbleman" won't trigger if there are cards on the field. However, some people do run single use trap or quick-play spell cards like "Negate Attack" or "Magic Cylinder" that you always set last, and can be used as back-ups when you are forced to discard. The only trap card specifically recommended is "Magical Explosion", which is often used as a finisher in this Deck. Recommended cards Monsters * Elemental HERO Bubbleman * Giant Germ * Rapid-Fire Magician * Fire Trooper * Mecha Bunny * Nimble Momonga * Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude * Morphing Jar (to refill your hand) * Reflect Bounder Spells * Card of Sanctity * Meteor of Destruction * Tremendous Fire * Ookazi * Poison of the Old Man * Restructer Revolution * Chain Strike * Final Flame * Misfortune * Reinforcement of the Army * E - Emergency Call * Lightning Vortex * The Warrior Returning Alive * Goblin Thief * Hinotama (if some of the other burn cards are unavailable) Traps * Magical Explosion * Ceasefire * Magic Cylinder * Just Desserts * Dimension Wall * Reckless Greed (to refill your hand and chain with Chain Strike) Exxod Burn The main point of the Exxod Burn Deck is to quickly Summon "Exxod, Master of The Guard" and continually use its burn effect. Recommended cards Monsters * Exxod, Master of The Guard * Des Lacooda * Golem Sentry * Guardian Statue * Giant Rat * Moai Interceptor Cannons * Grave Ohja * Sphinx monsters * Medusa Worm * Guardian Sphinx * Stealth Bird Spells * Level Limit - Area B * Raregold Armor * Book of Moon Traps * Gravity Bind * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Dark Bribe Shadowpriestess Burn Also See: Infernity Burn OTK * By Tributing one DARK monster, "Shadowpriestess of Ohm" can inflict 800 damage to your opponent. This Deck can be aided with a combination of "Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth" and "DNA Transplant". * Another version of this Deck works by Tributing "D.D. Survivor" and "D.D. Scout Plane" with "Macro Cosmos" or "Dimensional Fissure" face-up on the field. Since "D.D. Survivor" and "D.D. Scout Plane" will return to the field after being removed from play. It must be warned that "Mask of Restrict" will totally cripple this Deck type. Recommended cards Monsters * Shadowpriestess of Ohm * Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth and other Fish-type monsters * Mask of Darkness * D.D. Survivor * D.D. Scout Plane * Patrician of Darkness Spells * Dark Room of Nightmare * Fires of Doomsday * Dimensional Fissure * Level Limit - Area B Traps * Macro Cosmos * Magic Jammer * DNA Transplant * Gravity Bind Toon Direct Burn See: Toon monster Recommended cards Monsters * Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon * Manga Ryu-Ran * Toon Summoned Skull * Toon Dark Magician Girl * Toon Mermaid * Toon Gemini Elf * Toon Goblin Attack Force * Toon Cannon Soldier * Toon Masked Sorcerer * Dandylion * Marshmallon * Spell Striker Spells * Toon World * Toon Table of Contents * Vengeful Bog Spirit * Scapegoat Traps * Magic Cylinder Chain Strike (OTK) A newer type of Burn Deck is the "Chain Strike OTK", which is designed to win by the first to third turn. This is accomplished by starting a chain with, for example, "Just Desserts", continuing with, for example, "Ojama Trio", and adding Chain Links until a well-timed "Chain Strike" can generate enough burn damage to win. These Decks are generally built with few monsters, resulting in Decks with about six monster cards, and burn or drawing cards for the rest. Recommended cards Monsters * Morphing Jar * Lava Golem Spells * Chain Strike * Poison of the Old Man Traps * Accumulated Fortune * Ceasefire * Chain Detonation * Fairy Wind * Jar of Greed * Just Desserts * Good Goblin Housekeeping * Legacy of Yata-Garasu * Ojama Trio * Reckless Greed * Secret Barrel Magical Explosion Burn (FTK) A "Magical Explosion" burn deck uses "Royal Magical Library" and some Draw Engines in order to send a number of Spell Cards to your Graveyard, use "Upstart Goblin" to give your opponent 1000 Life Points, then use "Wall of Revealing Light" to set your Life Points to 1000 and "Life Equalizer" to set your opponent's Life Points to 3000, using "Magical Explosion" to finish them off. Recommended cards Monsters * Royal Magical Library * Summoner Monk * Thunder Dragon Spells * Card Destruction * Hand Destruction * Into the Void * One Day of Peace * Reload * Toon Table of Contents * Toon World * Upstart Goblin Traps * Life Equalizer * Magical Explosion * Wall of Revealing Light Reactive Burn Deck This deck works around making your opponent pay life points for every action. As your opponents life points start reaching zero, they stop making plays, which forces a few high damage cards to be used like "Ceasefire"and "Just Desserts", or continuously damaging cards like "Minor Goblin Official", "Nightmare Wheel", or "Lava Golem". This deck works best adding stalls cards, forcing your opponent to waste most of their efforts destroying either your stall cards or burn cards, hopefully not both. Cards that can stall without completely negating attacks like "Ordeal of a Traveler", "Mirror Force", or "Waboku" over those that completely stop attacks likes "Gravity Bind" or "Swords of Revealing Light" to add in the damage from "Toll". Recommended cards Monsters * Blast Sphere * Karakuri Ninja mdl 339 "Sazank" * Lava Golem * Marshmallon * Reflect Bounder * Stealth Bird Spells * Chain Energy * Toll Traps * Ceasefire * Dimension Wall * Just Desserts * Magic Cylinder * Minor Goblin Official * Mirror Force * Nightmare Wheel * Secret Barrel Cure-Burn The main point of this deck is using the effect of "Fire Princess". This deck is also called "Big Bang Deck", as Japanese name of "Fire Princess" is Big Bang Girl. With "Fire Princess", Stalling and Curing will automatically damage your opponent's life point and prevent his/her attack. First you should search "Fire Princess" with "Sangan", "UFO Turtle", or "Gold Sarcophagus". Next "Messenger of Peace", "Level Limit - Area B", "Swords of Revealing Light", "Nightmare's Steelcage", "Gravity Bind", "Wall of Revealing Light", "Red Screen",and "Mirror Wall" will stall your opponent. Then cure yourself with "Cure Mermaid", "Marie the Fallen One", "Golden Ladybug", "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird", "White Magician Pikeru" and so on. We do not recommend to include normal burn cards as cure cards can be more effective in this deck, especially when you have "Dark Room of Nightmare" and several copies of "Fire Princess" on your field. Cure-Burn deck is strong against most of the burn deck as it cure life point itself constantly. But against Simochi-Burn this deck will be suicide so careful attention is needed. Recommended cards Monsters * Sangan * Witch of the Black Forest (Traditional Format only) * UFO Turtle * Fire Princess * Marie the Fallen One * Cure Mermaid * Healing Wave Generator * Golden Ladybug * White Magician Pikeru * Spirit of the Breeze * Dancing Fairy * Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird * Injection Fairy Lily * Kiseitai * Marshmallon * Lava Golem Spells * Last Will (Traditional Format only) * Foolish Burial * Dark Room of Nightmare * Messenger of Peace * Level Limit - Area B * Swords of Revealing Light * Nightmare's Steelcage * Gold Sarcophagus * Mystical Space Typhoon * Lightning Vortex Traps * Solemn Wishes * Magic Jammer * Gravity Bind * Wall of Revealing Light * Red Screen * Mirror Wall * Mirror Force * Torrential Tribute Extra Deck * Magical Android Category:Deck Type